


Under The Moonlight

by FallenQueen2, RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: NaruShika Stories [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bittersweet Ending, Day 3, Don't copy to another site, Free day, Gentle Sex, Immortality, M/M, Moon Spirit Shikamaru Nara, Riding, ShikaNaru Christmas Weekend 2020, Soulmates, Sun Spirit Naruto Uzumaki, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Winter Solstice, soul bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Only three times a year the Sun and Moon can unite on the physical plane.ShikaNaru Christmas Weekend 2020Day 3: Free Space
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: NaruShika Stories [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950352
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83
Collections: ShikaNaru Weekend 2020





	Under The Moonlight

Shikamaru’s bare feet crunched over the freshly fallen snow as the cool wind of winter danced around him, shifting his silver and white kimono around his pale limbs and ruffling his dark as night hair from where it hung loosely around his shoulders. 

Shikamaru dragged his fingers over the bark of a nearby tree trunk as he walked, uncaring of the way the last remaining leaves instantly fell to the snow below. Shikamaru steadily made his way deeper into the woods, his once brown eyes were blazing silver and his skin was white as the snow he walked on. 

The deeper into the forest Shikamaru wandered, the gradually hotter it became. By the time Shikamaru was walking on fresh, green grass he was smiling as he knew the other half of his soul was near. Shikamaru ducked under a large branch of a tree, alive in stark contrast to the rest of the forest and stepped into a brightly lit clearing. 

Despite it was approaching the midnight hour, the clearing was bright as mid-day. Shikamaru ran a hand through his dark hair as he watched the figure in the clearing dance to a silent song. 

“Shikamaru, my love, you’ve arrived! Finally!” Naruto paused in his dance, a bright smile appearing on his tanned, whiskered face as his messy blond hair dangled in front of cerulean eyes that Shikamaru adored. 

“You know me, my love,” Shikamaru entered the cleaning and held his arms out just in time to catch the blond in a yellow and orange kimono who had tossed himself at Shikamaru. 

Shikamaru dipped the blond, kissing him passionately. Naruto grabbed fistfuls of Shikamaru’s loose hair, holding him firm as the two embraced.

“It's been far too long my sun,” Shikamaru whispered when he set Naruto back onto his feet, brushing the blond hair out of Naruto’s face. 

“Meeting at solstice’s and the solar eclipse’ is not enough,” Naruto pouted as he laced their fingers together and Shikamaru willingly went into the dance to the song only the two of them could hear. 

“Midnight approaches my moon,” Naruto hummed as the two swirled and waltzed about the clearing. Shikamaru basked in the other half of his soul’s presence, it was a rare feeling so he soaked up as much as possible. 

“Midnight approaches,” Shikamaru murmured as the two spirits slowed to a simple swaying motion, arms wound around the other tightly. Naruto rested his cheek against Shikamaru’s collarbone, sighing contently as Shikamaru stroked his blond hair tenderly. 

“As much as I love this next part, I also loathe it,” Shikamaru admitted as he stared up at the moon high and dim in the sky. The Winter and Summer solstices were a recharging ritual for their psychical presence while the solstices and solar eclipses gave the two parted lovers a chance to reunite on the human plane. 

“I understand completely my love, my shining moon.” Naruto caressed Shikamaru’s face before cupping his cool, pale cheeks and pulled the moon spirit down for a kiss. 

“My beautiful, bright sun.” Shikamaru murmured against Naruto’s lips before letting out a grunt of a surprise when he ended up on his back in the clearing and Naruto perched on his hips with a bright as the sun he embodied on his lips. 

“This is fine,” Shikamaru drawled, lips twitching at the happy laugh his other half gave at his words even as Naruto shifted and twisted. Shikamaru tossed his head back, eyes going wide and mouth dropping open as his cock slipped smoothly into his sun. 

Naruto’s head was thrown back with a blush high on his cheeks, eyes hazy and mouth curved up in a pleased smile as he rolled his hips, shifting Shikamaru from where the moon spirit was buried inside of him. 

“I’ve missed this, missed you my shining moon.” Naruto purred as he curled his fingers into the folds of Shikamaru’s silver kimono for balance as he rocked his hips smoothly. 

“My sun… My Naruto,” Shikamaru set one hand on Naruto’s hip and his other hand on Naruto’s flushed cheek. Naruto beamed at him, covering the hand on his cheek with his own before kissing Shikamaru’s palm before he adjusted his movements so he was bouncing on Shikamaru’s cock now. 

Shikamaru just watched in awe at his other half, he memorized the sight of Naruto flushed, blissful and seated on his cock for the lonely nights ahead and he knew Naruto was doing the same with him. Shikamaru could feel their connection opening up and slowly the two of them were engulfed in their respective aura’s. Silver and white for Shikamaru, for the moon. Yellow and orange for Naruto, the sun. 

The sexual act didn’t matter, it was a psychical connection that was needed to open the bond the two had with each other since the beginning of all things and would have until the end of all things. 

Their aura’s grew brighter and brighter and Shikamaru knew the solstice was coming to a close. Shikamaru surged up and kissed Naruto strongly, holding him close. Silver and yellow mingled and danced together before exploding in a burning, bright light and then the clearing went dark and the once alive tree withered and died to join the rest of the forest. 

The moon started to shift in the night sky above, shining brighter than ever before and the cycle began again.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/RisingQueen242
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/RisingQueen242


End file.
